EL BOSQUE
by Isabella Evans
Summary: Un viaje vacacional, 7 chicos que lo único que querían era divertirse, un secreto del Bosque los llevo a tener un pesadilla...la pregunta es ¿lograran escapar de ello?...
1. Chapter 1

**EL BOSQUE **

**CAPITULO 1**

**LLEGANDO A DEATH CITY**

_Maka POV_

Nunca antes he salido de mi ciudad natal, esta es la primera vez, será un viaje escolar según los profesores pero según el directo, Shinigami-sama solo será para pasar un buen rato entre amigos. Realmente estoy muy emocionada por el viaje, porque no solo estaré con mis mejores amigos, si no que estaré muy alejada de los problemas de mis padres, tratare de divertirme y no pensar en eso si no estaré deprimida casi todo el tiempo, y no quiero que arruinarle las vacaciones a lo demás. Me llamo Maka Albarn y tengo 17 años

Faltan 3 horas para llegar a Death City, llegaremos a las 11:00 de la noche, nos íbamos a ir temprano pero los autobuses se retrasaron y terminamos salir a las 8:00. Por lo que me ha mostrado Kid es un lugar hermoso y lo mejor es que el hotel donde nos vamos a quedar está cerca del mar.

Mi amigo Death The Kid es hijo del director, y no nos quiere decir donde exactamente donde nos vamos a Hospedar, que será sorpresa. En fin, no me preocupo conociendo al director va a ser u lugar extravagante y bonito.

El viaje fue en autobús, porque creo que no había aeropuerto ahí o algo así me dijo Kid, estoy sentada con mi amigo Black Stars, quien está jugando con un videojuego, estamos hasta atrás a la Izquierda, enfrente de nosotros esta mi mejor amiga Tsubaky, está leyendo la novela de _crepúsculo,_ a lado de ella esta Kid platicando con alguien con su celular, a lado nuestro en los asientos de la derecha están Liz y Patty las primas de Kid. Liz está leyendo una revista y Patty jugando con una Jirafa. Mientras tanto y trato de dormir pero los ruidos de Black Stars no me dejan.

-Oye Kid- hablo Liz- ¿con quién estás hablando? Desde que salimos no sueltas el celular

-¿eh? Con un amigo,

-¿amigo o amiga?

-amigo, Liz deja de molestar. Luego les digo quien es, ¿vale?

-como quieras- no le presta atención y vuelve a su revista

Me puse a escuchar música y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Estábamos en una pequeña plaza cerca del mar, unos estaban terminando de sacar sus maletas del autobús y otros platicaban con sus amigos. Nosotros en cambio estamos cansados y con un poco de sueño, a pesar de que dormí no fue muy agradable que digamos Black no se dejaba de mover y de gritar.

-¿cuánto falta para la ¨gran sorpresa¨ de tu padre Kid?- pregunto Tsubaky

-no creo que tarde….miren ya va a comenzar

-ya era hora

-BUENAS NOCHES MIS QUERIDOS ALUMNOS…SE QUE ESTAN MUY CANSADOS POR EL VIAJE ASI QUE NADAMAS LES DIRE DONDE NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR….COMO TODOS SABRAN YO Y MI HIJO SOMOS DE AQUÍ, ASI QUE TENGO UN BUEN AMIGO LLAMADO MOSQUITO QUE ES DUEÑO DES UNAS CABAÑAS CERCA DEL MAR….NOS HA PRESATADO SOLO PARA NOSOTROS EL LADO IZQUIERDO….LAS CABAÑAS SON GRANDES Y TIENEN MUCHOS CUARTOS ASI QUE COMPARTIRAN…..POR FAVOR ACERQUENSE CON SUS MAESTROS Y ELLOS LES DARAN SUS LLAVES Y LES DIRAN CUAL ES LA SUYA….A SI QUE DIVIERTANSE CON SUS AMIGOS..

Espero que al menos me quede con uno de mis amigos, no se me llevar muy bien con los demás…

-chicos espero que no les moleste que les elegí sus cabañas. Emm, cada cabaña tiene máximo 7 habitaciones y tome la mejor para nosotros solos- bien empiezo a creer que ser amiga del hijo del director tiene sus ventajas

-eso es genial Kid, empezaba a pensar que me tocaría con los creídos del grupo de Ox

-descuida Black. Solo que hay algo más que tengo que decirles

-que pasa Kid

-bueno pues, como ya les dije una cabaña tiene máximo 7 habitaciones y nosotros somos 6. Es obligatorio que las 7 habitaciones sean ocupadas por algún alumno y si sombra un maestro ocupara es habitación

-me estás diciendo que tu Dios vivirá con un profesor…

-No. Estoy diciendo que para evitarnos ese problema invite a un viejo amigo de la infancia a venir. El también nació aquí pero se mudó a Londres. Aún seguimos en contacto y pues ya ven. Es con el que platicaba por teléfono

-y quien es

-yo- volteamos para atrás donde venía aquella voz.

Nos encontramos a un chico más alto que yo, pelo blanco como la nieve, y unos ojos rojos carmesí. Tenía puesto una camisa naranja y una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones del mismos color y unas botas. Debo admitir que está un poco guapo

-Soul, amigo como has estado- kid se acerca y, ¿dijo que se llamaba? En fin ese chico le da una sonrisa torcida y deja ver sus dientes que tienen forma de tiburón

-Bien, pero para la otra se puntual quieres, ya me estaba aburriendo en la playa

-lo siento es que los autobuses se retrasaron

-no importa, es un milagro volverte a ver después de 6 años

-jajaja sí que viejos tiempos- genial ya se pusieron a platicar, yo que ya me quiero ir

-Kid seguimos aquí

-Ah sí lo siento Liz. Mira Soul ellos son mis amigos Tsubaky, Black Stars y Maka, ellas dos son mis primas Liz y Patty. Chicos él es del que les hable, Soul Eater Evans

-mucho gusto en conocerlos

-el gusto es tuyo mortal

-eh si claro

-kid, no es por arruinar el momento ni nada de eso, pero Maka y Patty ya se está durmiendo y yo no pienso en cargar a mi hermana dormida y mucho menos a Maka

No me había dado cuenta de que Patty y yo estábamos sentada a espalda de la otra a medio dormir. Debo agradecerle a Liz por avisar

-Maka, ¿tienes sueño?- mire a Kid con cara de ¨que no es obvio¨- pero si yo te vi que te quedaste dormida medio camino

-mejor dicho, que intente dormir, pero el idiota de Black no me dije entre tanto grito y movimiento

-ah perdón Maka, me hubieras dicho y no te hubiera molestado tanto

-lo hice animal

-bien será mejor que nos vallamos, el nuestro es el ultimo y tendremos que caminar- bien mañana tendré que matar a kid

Trate de levantarme pero no pude, caí de rodillas

-MAKA, ¿estás bien?

-si Tsubaky no te preocupes. Solo que, estoy muy cansada para caminar

-para que veas que su Dios ama a sus súbditos y se preocupa por ustedes, yo te llevare

-ni loca, prefiero irme arrastrando a que tú me lleves- Tsubaky me fue levantando y poniendo mi brazo en su cuello, para ayudarme a no caer de nuevo

-Kid, porque no la llevas tu

-lo siento, pero ya me estoy llevando a Patty

-si quieres yo te llevo, - se ofreció Soul

-no quisiera molestar

-no es ningún problema, tus amigos pueden llevar tus cosa

-anda Maka,

-está bien

Soul, se acerca y me empieza cargar como una princesa. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

_SOUL POV_

Al principio no, quería venir, más me arrepentí cuando espere a que llegara mi amigo Kid, ya que se retrasó 2 horas. Pero con tal de no ir con mi familia a no sé que donde, soy capaz de lo que sea.

Eran las 11:00, cuando llegaron el sus amigos, me llamaron mucho la atención, en especial cierta peli-ceniza, se llama Maka, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, no tiene un cuerpo de modelo pero eso es lo de menos.

La tuve que llevar cargando hasta la cabaña, me sonroje un poquito cuando se acomodó en mi pecho.

Ya pasaban de la 1: 30 de la madrugada y aun no podía dormir, Salí por un poco de agua. El lugar es un poco grande, en la entrada a la derecha se encuentra una pequeña sala de estar, y en la pared una pantalla plasma en medio, a la Izquierda esta una concina lo único que separa a las dos habitaciones, es un gran pasillo que está en medio, enfrente de la puerta principal.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó cerca de la sala, fui a ver que era, ahí sentado se encontraba mi amigo kid. Me acerque poco a poco y lo llame

-que haces- dio un pequeño brinco y se me voltio a verme

-ah, Soul, me asustaste

-perdona, no podía dormir y Salí por agua. Y tú que haces

-tampoco podía dormir. Eh ¿Soul?

-¿Qué pasa?

-te acuerdas de Crona

-la chica peli rosa que te gustaba- kid se sonrojo

-si ella

-si me acuerdo ¿qué pasa con ella?

-hace poco, estuvimos en contacto, sigue viviendo donde mismo…

-no me digas, quieres ir a verla no es así

-eh pues si pero no para lo que piensas

-ah no entonces

-ella me dijo que cosas extraña están pasado- volteé a verlo sorprendido- niños desaparecidos…han encontrado cadáveres cerca del bosque…Soul, ¿crees que volvió?

-la verdad no sé, puede a ver sido cualquier loco,- suspire y puse mis manos en mis cabellos blancos…esto no puede estar pasando.- de todos modos hay que tener cuidado…. ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-7 años

-¿y porque ahora? Ese maldito, siempre arruinando todo. Kid ya nos hizo mucho daño a ti, Crona y a mí, júrame que no vamos a ser nada, disfrutemos nuestras vacaciones como si nada paso

-créeme que lo que menos quiero es involúcrame de nuevo. Menos ahora que no solo somos nosotros 3, también están mis amigos, y no quiero arruinarles sus vacaciones, casi todos han sufrido este año, y si convencí a mi papá de este viaje fue solo para que se la pasen bien aunque sea por un rato

-mañana iremos a ver a Crona, a saludarla no hay que hablar de eso, solo a vernos después de tanto tiempo ok.- kid hizo un leve movimiento de arriba abajo – y dime a que refieres con que tus amigos han sufrido este año

-¿ah?...pues veras… como te habrás dado cuenta, Black Stars es un poco… ¿cómo decirlo?

-imperativo

-sí, eso y pues, hace menos de tres meses, a Maka, casi la violan, pero Black Stars llego a tiempo para detenerlo- eso me impacto mucho, ya me imagino la vida que ha de tener Maka- los malditos llegaron a escapar antes que la policía llegara, pero lastimaron a Black en el brazo. Ya en el hospital, los padres de Black nunca escucharon la explicación verdadera, pensaron que solo inicio una pelea callejera y lo corrieron de la casa. Vive mientras conmigo en la mansión.

-valla, que mal. Y Maka, ella como esta

-pues, al principio tenía pesadillas y Black siempre la acompaña a su casa. Además de eso, ella se la ha pasado muy mal últimamente

-por

-está buscando un departamento, quiere salirse de su casa. Sus padres han tenido muchos problemas, ya que el padre de ella, engaño a su mama. Por lo que se, el padre se quedara la patria potestad de Maka y ella lo odia

-valla, nunca me imaginé que ellos, tuvieron que pasar eso. Digo, los dos se ven felices.

-bueno Black siempre es así, aunque lo corrieron de su casa, y Maka, ella trata de oculta su dolor.

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana, ya tengo sueño. Y deja de pensar en eso, no te preocupes por ellos, al menos trataremos de que no les pase nada.

-Soul, creo…creo que fue mala idea…elegir esta cabaña

-porque

-está demasiado cerca del bosque y muy apartada de los demás

-mierda kid, porque demonios tuviste que elegir exactamente esta

-fue antes de que Crona me digiera, además por lo mismo que está alejada de las demás, quería privacidad para nosotros

-esto solo complicara las cosas

-ya pues no, no creo que tengamos problemas, según Crona los cuerpos aparecieron del otro lado del bosque

-de todos modos hay que tener cuidado de no ir al bosque

-si. Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

Me despido de él y me voy a mi habitación.

Toda la noche me la pase, pensando en lo que me dijo Kid. Espero que nos equivoquemos y solo sea un maldito loco, de ser eso, juro que si lo vuelvo a ver, tratare de matarlo yo mismo, y si muero, soy capaz de volver del infierno, y me lo llevo junto conmigo. Me llevare su alma como el, se llevó el alma de mi hermana pequeña.

No sé a qué horas me dormí, pero si fue muy tarde.

Un pequeño toque a la puerta me empezó a levantar, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos

-pase- la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, y yo me fui sentando. Era Maka, hoy lucia más hermosa, tal vez porque es de día, llevaba una blusa Azul metálico con estrellitas alrededor y un short que le quedaba demasiado corto  
-etto…perdón te desperté

-¿eh?, no descuida, además ya es hora de ir a desayunar ¿no?

-pero ya pasan de la 1 de la tarde- abrí los ojos de par en par, tanto dormí

-Mierda…y los demás

-se fueron a la playa hace menos de media hora

-y tu porque no fuiste

-al igual que tú me acabo de levantar

-ya veo

-dijeron que los busquemos antes de las 2 para ir a visitar a alguien o algo así- tal vez sea a Crona

-así claro

-te espero afuera, falta media hora para que sean las 2

Se despidió y se fue.

Me fui platicando todo el camino con ella, cualquier tontería era el tema de conversación. Al llegar a la playa, hay estaban todos divirtiéndose. Kid y Patty hacia un castillo de arena, Black Stars nadaba y Liz y Tsubaky descansaban en la arena tomando sol. Maka fui con Liz y Tsubaky y yo me metí al mar. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía y la verdad lo extrañaba mucho.

Volteé a mi alrededor, todo se divertían al igual que yo, se reían de las estupideces de Black Stars. En estos momentos deseo que solo sean cosas mías y de Kid. No quiero perder a alguien más. Solo espero que sean unas vacaciones normales, entre amigos y nada más.

**Hola amigos, como han estado**

**Bien, hace poco se me ocurrió este fic, por culpa de una pesadilla que tuve con Mi Querido Slender Man… obviamente no será igual que mi sueño, porque no lo recuerdo del todo, y además le voy a cambiar la parte de Slender, porque…..bueno la verdad no sé porque pero así será…**

**Si les gusto, por favor dejen sus Reviews, y si de aquí a pasado mañana tengo mínimo 3 o más subo el siguiente capítulo….**

**Bien, me despido de ustedes queridos lectores…hasta la próxima**

**BYE-BYE**


	2. Noche Sin Luz

**Hola queridos lectores…**

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que a mi computadora le entro un virus y no me quería conectar a internet, además de que la escuela se ha vuelto muy pesada. Como les dije estoy en mi último año de secundaria y tengo dar mucho esfuerzo.**

**En fin. En recompensa este episodio será más largo, demasiado diría yo. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**EL BOSQUE**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**Noche sin Luz**

_Soul POV_

Íbamos camino a casa de Crona, todo el camino tranquilo, demasiado diría yo. Volteé a mí alrededor, estaba enfrente con Kid y atrás de nosotros estaban los demás, vi de reojo a Maka quien se iba susurrando algo con Black Stars, las demás hablaban cosas de chicas que no entendía.

Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde y las calles apenas y se veía un alma, las únicas personas que pasaban eran padres de familia volviendo de trabajar. Los niños, supongo que están en sus casas, que es raro, por lo que recuerdo los niños iban de aquí para allá

-también lo notaste – al menos no soy el único que lo recuerda

-como no hacerlo, hasta Black Stars esta callado

-cierto, esto me esta preocupando mucho Soul

-ya te dije. Aunque no me gusta la idea de que ellos vengan- kid me voltio a ver- no es que no quiera que vengan, pero, no podremos hablar a gusto con Crona, con ellos presente

-ha eso, si ya lo sé, pero tengo un plan

-y cual es

-ella vendrá con nosotros a la cabaña a pasar la noche

-¿ah? Y donde pretendes que duerma ella, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas

-alguien compartirá habitación con alguien- miro a kid con cara picara- ¿Qué?

-piensas meter a Crona a tu habitación ¿eh?, kid no te conocía así, jajajajaja

-¿Qué? Claro que no

-jajaja claro si lo que digas, eso sí, usen protección, que aún no quiero ser tío jajajaj ah y no hagan mucho ruido, que anoche no pude dormir y ahora lo quiero hacer- kid se sonroja demasiado y yo suelto una carcajada. Los demás voltean a vernos, y se acercaron a ver qué pasaba

-¿de qué tanto ríe?- nos detuvimos y nos volteamos para darles la cara a los demás- kid ¿Por qué estas rojo? – pregunta Liz

-jajajaja Kid parece un tomate- Yo y Patty volvimos a reír

-Su dios exige saber cuál es el chiste

-oh amigo pronto lo sabrás jajajaj

-como sea, Kid nos vas a decir a donde vamos- dice Maka

-ah ósea que no les has dicho, que vamos a visitar a tu noviecita de la infancia, que mal amigo, cada vez me sorprendes más. Creo que estar lejos de un tipo cool como yo, ya te hizo daño

-Kid, ¿tenías novia y nunca nos dijiste?

-Crona, no era mi novia, era solo una amiga que quería presentarles

-ya déjenlo, si no nos dijo fue por algo

-gracias por tu apoyo Maka

-de nada Kid. Que no ven que es su vida amorosa es privado. Yo tampoco les presentaría mi novio a mis amigos, solo lo espantarían

-mejor no ayudes Maka

-jajaja, hay Kid que bien ocultado te lo tenías, ni siquiera a mí me lo contaste

-¡YA PODEMOS SEGUIR!

-¿Qué? Desesperado por ir a ver a tu novia kid- se puso más rojo de lo normal y yo no paraba de reírme

-Chicos- nos habló Tsubaky- la tal Crona de la que habla, por casualidad tiene el cabello rosa y lo tiene corto- Kid y yo nos miramos y luego a Tsubaky

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- nos hace una señal para que volteemos al frente

Al darnos vuelta, ahí estaba parada Crona, con un vestido simple de color negro y un listón blanco amarrado a la cintura, tenía puestas unas sandalias también negras. Sonrió de manera nerviosa, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que nos había escuchado

-¡CRONA!- Salí corriendo a abrazarla, hace tiempo que no la veía, kid venia atrás de mi- ¿Cómo has estado?

-hola chicos,- nos abrazó a los dos. Un ratito después nos separamos, Kid estaba más rojo al igual que Crona

-nos… escuchaste

-algo

Kid y Crona se ponen demasiado rojos, siempre supe que a Kid Le gustaba Crona pero nunca que pensé que Crona le correspondiera

-jajajaja, perdón…perdón. No puedo evitarlo

-¡CHICOS!, sabe que no me gusta arruinar estos momentos pero su dios tiene hambre y necesita alimento

-así claro, Crona ellos son mis amigos, de los que te hable, Maka, Tsubaky y Black Stars, ellas dos son mis primas Liz y Patty

-MUCHO GUSTO CRONA- dijeron todos juntos

-igualmente. Que les parece si vamos a mi casa. Mi mama está ansiosa de conocerlos

* * *

Llegamos a la casa de Crona, sigue igual de chica que antes, solo que de otro color, recuerdo que era amarrilla y ahora es rosa

-Soul…Kid…tanto tiempo sin verlos…pero mira que grande están- la mama de Crona sale de la casa y nos abraza a Kid y a mi

-Buenos días, Medusa-kun-saludamos los dos

-y a que se debe su visita después de más de 12 años que se fueron

-mi padre quería visitar Death City así que decidimos venir de vacaciones, pero no lo hicimos solos, se trajo consigo a casi toda la escuela

-ya veo. Si algo escuche en el pueblo que una escuela vendría de excursión, pero nunca creí que fuera la de tu padre, Kid. Y que tal contigo Soul, tu familia también vino de vacaciones

-no Medusa-kun, nada más vine yo, mis padres y mi hermano tenían una gira por todo Europa y no pidieron venir

-que lastima. Y quiénes son estos muchachitos que vienen con ustedes

-Ah, son amigos míos, los conocí en NY, son Maka Albarn Tsubaky N. Black Stars y mis primas Liz y Patty

-¿Albarn?... de casualidad tus padres no son Kami y Spirit Albarn

_MAKA POV_

-¿Albarn?... de casualidad tus padres no son Kami y Spirit Albarn- me sorprendí cuando me pregunto por mis padres. Acaso ella los conoce

-Si… ¿Cómo sabe que ellos son mis padres?- todos mirábamos curiosos a la señora Medusa

-los conozco desde que éramos niños. Ellos, nacieron aquí en Death City

Nunca me hubiera esperado esa respuestas, mis padres nunca me dijeron que nacieron aquí, siempre me decían que eran de Cansas

-no…no sabía eso- baje la mirada, me sentía confundida, ¿Por qué mis padres me habrán mentido?...no lo y no lo quería saber, ahora más que nunca que me quiero alejar de ellos

-así que no te lo dijeron ¿eh?...bueno no los culpo, ellos más que nada…odiaban este lugar- Medusa empezó a bajar la voz, como hablando con ella misma, ahora más que nada me daba curiosidad por qué mis padres me habían ocultado su lugar de nacimiento y algo me decía que ella tenía las respuestas

-¿Por qué?

-no es algo que te debería decir yo, Maka. Lamento no poderte decir lo que deseas, pero esto es algo que tus padres deberían hablar contigo- me lo dijo entre seria y preocupada

-ya veo

No sé cuánto tiempo paso que Medusa y yo nos mirábamos no me importo si estaban los demás o no, para mí solo estábamos ella y yo.

-Ma-mamá- a pesar de que Crona mato el silencio Medusa y yo no nos quitábamos la mirada de encima, al principio debo admitir que había mucha tensión pero unos cuantos minutos después, toda esa tensión se fue, ahora solo nos mirábamos como si quisiéramos penetrarnos la cabeza con el objetivo de leer nuestros pensamiento y ver nuestros recuerdos.

-te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad

-si lo sé. Siempre me lo dicen, en especial mi padre

-y dime ¿Cómo están ellos?

-diría que bien pero solo te mentiría-medusa me vio con algo de curiosidad- están en planes de divorcio

-déjame adivinar. Es por Spirit verdad

-si

-siempre fue un idiota, sin ofender

-descuida. Yo pienso lo mismo

_SOUL POV_

Esto fue raro, nunca me imaginé que los padres de Maka nacieran aquí y que conocían a nuestros padres, por que supongo que también conocen a los míos, digo si fueron amigos de Medusa en su infancia y adolescencia tal vez también lo fueron de los míos y de los de Kid.

Me acerco sigilosamente a Kid, que mira sorprendido la guerra de miradas entre Medusa y Maka

-piensas lo mismo que yo verdad Kid

-sobre los padres de Maka. Claro, pero creo que debí de esperarlo

-a que te refieres

-bueno te he contado como conocía a Maka

-no

-al legar a Death City, mi padre me llevo a una casa que según mi padre era de unos viejos amigos de él. En esa casa vivía Maka, ella me había dicho que sus padres eran Cansas, así que descarte la idea de que mi padre y los suyos se conocieron en Death City, pero veo que no es asi- escuche muy atento a Kid

-y nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle a tu padre

-la verdad, nunca le di importancia, hasta ahorita

-esto es realmente…

-extraño-asentí con la cabeza- si lo sé.

-Ma-mamá

Aunque Crona trato de romper la tensión entre Medusa y Maka, no lo logro, todos estaban callados esperando cualquier movimiento de cualquiera de las dos, hasta Black Stars estaba callado.

-te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad

-si lo sé. Siempre me lo dicen, en especial mi padre

-y dime ¿Cómo están ellos?

-diría que bien pero solo te mentiría. Están en planes de divorcio

-déjame adivinar. Es por Spirit verdad

-si

-siempre fue un idiota, sin ofender

-descuida. Yo pienso lo mismo

Sonrieron de una forma que realmente me dio miedo, fue algo que solo ellas dos sabían, como si se comunicaran con la mirada, de repente se empezaron a reír y Medusa corrió a abrazar a Maka.

-vaya, nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Kami y a Spirit pero, conocer a su hija, fue una gran sorpresa

-sí, yo también me lleve una gran sorpresa hoy

-siéntate como en tu casa querida

Todos mirábamos sorprendidos la escena, de un momento a otro desapareció esa tensión entre ellas dos

-pero vengan, pasen no se queden ahí, que la comida ya está lista. Espero que le guste el pescado empanizado

-Kiajajajaja, creo que llegamos justo a tiempo

-Black compórtate que no están en tu casa

-oh descuida querida, pero si son amigos de Kid y de Soul, pueden sentirse como en su casa

-gracias

La comida transcurrió normal, y me refiero, normal que nuestro querido Black Stars no dejaba de hablar con la boca llena, Kid no se dejó de quejar por lo asimétrico que se veía, yo trataba de relajar a kid, mientras que las chicas solo se reían y hablaban entre ellas de quien sabe qué cosa.

Al terminar, todos nos fuimos a la sala, entre quejas y risas se nos fue el tiempo y ya se nos hacía tarde para irnos

-creo que deberíamos de irnos, ya mero oscurece

-tienes razón Kid, últimamente ha estado muy peligro por aquí

-si. Pero quería pedirle un favor antes de irnos

-que pasa kid

-queríamos saber si dejaba venir conosotros a Crona

-claro porque no. Crona ve a empacar tus cosas

-nosotras te acompañamos

Crona y las chicas se fueron a su habitación mientras que nosotros nos quedamos esperándolas junto con Medusa

-y dime Soul ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-bien, les ha ido bien en la música y todo eso, en especial a Wes

-sí, eh escuchado hablar de él. Me alegro

-y que ha hecho aquí Medusa-kun

-pues, soy enfermera en una pequeña clínica

-ah ya veo

_MAKA POV_

Tan pronto entramos a la habitación de Crona, Liz y Patty no dejaban de molestarla sobre Kid, yo no me dejaba de reír por las caras de Crona

-anda dinos Crona, puedes confiar en nosotras

-pues, la verdad, es que a mí siempre me ha gustado Kid, pero nunca se lo dije porque no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo

-tonterías Crona…estoy segura que también le gustas- le dije

-de, verdad crees eso

-claro, no lo conozco bastante bien como para no saberlo- le guiñe el ojo y me sonríe

-bien, va una faltan dos- dice Liz mirando a Tsubaky a mi

-de que hablas Liz

-oh vamos, no se hagan las que no saben,

-ya Liz, deja de bacilar

-Maka, contigo con estoy segura pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, aún es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Pero Tsubaky, contigo no hay duda. Confiesa, ¿te gusta Black, cierto?

Tsubaky se puso roja por la pregunta Liz, yo y Patty no dejábamos de reírnos

-Liz, creo que no es momento para preguntar eso. Tengo una idea, que tal si hoy en la noche hacemos una pijama da en mi habitación- les sugerí, creo que es un buen momento para hacer una, además nos serviría para llevarnos bien con Crona

_SOUL POV_

-donde rayos se metió Black, hace rato que no lo veo- cierto, yo tampoco lo he visto desde que las chicas se fueron, medusa hace rato que se había ido a la cocina

-no lo sé, de seguro fue al baño

-CHICOS A QUE NO SABEN QUE- de unos de los pasillos apareció Black corriendo

-que pasa Black

-las chicas aran una pijama hoy en la noche-kid y yo lo miramos con cara de Y A NOSOTROS QUE-chicos, esto les tiene que interesar más a ti Kid

-y por qué a mi

-porque ahí dirán los chicos que le gustan, que tal si descubres que a Crona si le gustas, y so no, al menos hacemos una lista para los que le vamos a patear el trasero…¿Qué dicen?

Kid y yo lo pensamos un momento pero aceptamos.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso pude notar que Maka estaba algo callada, me acerque a ella para preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Maka ¿estás bien?-me voltea a ver algo sorprendida

-si…eso creo

-¿Por qué crees?

-bueno…es algo extraño enterarte que tus padres nacieron en un lugar donde apenas sabias que existía y que viniste a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones

- por lo que me dijo Kid, tus padres y el de él ya se conocían…nunca te dio curiosidad de donde se conocían

-no, mis padres son maestros, Shinigamy-sama es director de una universidad, yo pensé que se conocían del trabajo o algo así, además Kid tampoco me dijo nada…

-Kid no sabía nada

-bueno ya no tiene caso

-¿y qué harás?

-la verdad no sé. Yo al principio de este viaje estaba decidida a dejar atrás el caso de mis padres pero veo que es imposible. Ahora más que nada, voy a buscar mi propio apartamento, pero es tan difícil

-¿Por qué difícil?

-porque, los caros son los mas bonitos, los económicos están feos y los que están a tu alcance, siempre están muy lejos de la universidad…es un martirio

-ya veo…yo eh pensado en ir a vivir a NY….es muy aburrido estar en Londres, además de que está demasiado lejos de mis mejores amigos

-que no tienes amigos con que divertirte

-sí, pero, todos son tan… aburridos…además de que solo quieren ser mis amigos porque vengo de una familia de músicos famosos…pura ambición ¿entiendes?

-Si. Mira, ya casi llegamos

Mira hacia en frente y vi que solo faltaban unas dos cuadras para entrar a la playa, donde estaban todas las cabañas

-que les parece si vamos al pequeño restaurant que está cerca de la playa…según Mosquito dan los mejores cocteles ahí- comenta Kid

-QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO….EL GRAN DIOS NECECITA ALIMENTARSE

A los demás no nos quedó de otra que aceptar, ya que Black salió corriendo a la playa donde Kid había dicho que esta el restaurant

Nos sentamos en la única mesa libre que había, estaba muy lleno de universitarios, apenas y se podía caminar. Cada quien ordeno lo que quiso y mientras esperábamos nos pusimos a platicar de lo que sea.

-hay no…ahí vienen estos- volteamos hacia nos había señalado Maka, donde se acercaba dos mujeres, una de cabello rosa y otra castaña, y dos hombres, los dos tenían lentes, solo que un eran para sol, lo cual se me hiso algo tonto ya que, ya estaba oscuro, el otro era calvo con dos torres, que supongo es cabello.

-Valla, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…a los perdedores-nos dijo el chico calvo

-que es lo que quieren-les responde Maka

-solo vinimos a saludar… ¿Qué, acaso no podemos ser buenos compañeros con ustedes?

-pues depende… si vienen a molestar, lárguense. No queremos problemas, solo queremos disfrutar nuestras vacaciones

La chica peli rosa, nos empezó a observar a Crona y a mí

-miren chicos…los inadaptados consiguieron nuevos amigos-se posiciono a lado mío y me dijo-¿Qué haces con _estos_?...porque mejor no vienes con nosotros

Me molesto la manera con la que se refirió a mis amigos, y le conteste

-por qué mejor no te largas-Black Stars estallo de risas

-Si Kim…porque mejor no te llevas a los perros que tienes como amigos y nos dejas en paz- esta vez ataco Maka

-a quien le dices perros estúpida-iba a protestar pero Maka me gano

-pues a quien más…siempre siguen a Kim para todos lados…ósea como _perros_

-Oh! Makita…tienes celos de mi…no me lo hubiera imaginado

-¿celos?...de ti…Ja no me hagas reír… ¿porque le tendría celos a una idiota como tú? Los demás solo observábamos la escena sin hacer ruido, muchos que estaban ahí también nos miraban curiosos

-que no es obvio…

-¿Insinúas que tengo celos por tus _perros?_...déjame decirte que estas equivocada…porque tener celos de eso…si solo te persiguen para ser populares… ¿o me equivoco?

-oí Maka-se mete el chico con lentes para sol-eso a tío no te importa, mocosa metiche

-tú no te metas Harvard –ahora se interpuso Black-y será mejor que se vallan ahora mismo… Al menos que quieran problemas con su Dios

-por favor Black Stars… eres un idiota que ni su propio ego puede con el… no eres rival para nosotros…. Somos mejores

-quieres apostar-ahora habla Kid

-quieres perder

Maka miraba a Kim con rabia, al igual que Black Stars y el tal Harvard, Kid miraba al otro que no se su nombre y Liz y Paty a la castaña, se lanzaban miradas asesinas mientras que Crona, Tsubaky y yo, mirábamos, esperando cualquier movimiento de cualquiera de los dos bandos. Todos estaban en silencio, hasta los demás espectadores guardaban silencio.

-Bien chiscos-una vos llamo la atención de todos. Al voltear pude ver que era Mosquitos, el dueño del lugar-si tanto quieren demostrar quién es el mejor…. ¿Por qué no lo demuestran en una competición?... ¿qué les parece un partido de voleibol playero? – los chicos voltearon a verse para ver si estaban de acuerdo los 5 con esto

-por mí no hay problema… habrán muchas personas que alaben mi grandeza jugando voleibol

-¿y qué dices Kim?

-aceptamos, pero…que tal que si hacemos una apuesta… para que sea más divertido

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-pregunta Kid

-si ustedes ganan, nosotros aceptaremos ante toda la escuela que ustedes son los mejores. Y si nosotros ganamos, ustedes aceptaran ante toda la escuela que nosotros somos los mejores. Y… -aun quería más- Su nuevo amigo tendrá una cita conmigo- ¿pero qué le pasa a esta?

-Oí!... yo no soy un trofeo para ti…no me metas

-que dicen inadaptados. ¿Aceptan?

-claro

-Bien, la competencia será el viernes…solo competirá 5 jugadores y el primero en anotar 50 puntos gana…ahora, ya no sigan peleando por sus estupideces si no quieren problemas con Shinigami-sama

* * *

Los chicos y yo, nos retiramos del restaurant y nos dirigimos a la cabaña, el camino estuvo muy silencioso, fue un silencio muy tenso, Maka, Black y Kid estaban molestos, Liz, apenas y ponía atención, solo se pintaban las uñas, Paty iba como si nada riendo, mientras que Crona, Tsubaky y yo, estábamos preocupados por los chicos.

Al llegar a la cabaña, todos nos sentamos en la sala, con el mismo silencio, Liz fue la primera que hablo

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien que, Lis?

-¿Qué van a ser?... ¿quiénes van a jugar?... ¿plan de estrategia?... ¿algo? –Kid y Maka se miraron el uno al otro, Black…bueno el seguía en las nubes

-aún no tenemos un plan-hablaron los dos al unísono

-tuvieron casi media hora para pensar y NO TIENEN UN PLAN

-las ideas no llegan de repente Liz-habla Maka

-pues yo no diría eso…a mí se me ocurrió un plan

-pero… si en todo el camino te viste ajena a lo ocurrido, Liz

-Tsubaky, hice más que pintarme las uña… aunque no lo creas, pienso mil cosas mientras lo hago

-entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Primero, deben escoger un capitán, yo seré su entrenadora y diseñadora personal

-yo escojo a Maka-por fin hablo Black

-¿Por qué yo?

-bien será Maka, la capitana

-pero…

-escoge tus 4 jugadores- habla Liz interrumpiendo a Maka

-está bien. Saran Kid, Black, Paty y…-voltea a ver a Tsubaky, pero ella se niega a jugar, después ve a Crona pero solo agacha la cabeza y susurra algo como _no se lidiar con competencias_. Por ultimo me mira a mí- ¿Soul, podrías ser nuestro quinto jugador por favor?...no tenemos a nadie más- volteo a ver a Liz, a ella no le ha preguntado- Liz no va a querer jugar, así que no tiene caso preguntarle- me sonríe, la verdad no sé si aceptar, no soy buen deportista, solo estorbaría, pero, esa sonrisa, ¿Cómo decirle que no?... esa sonrisa tiene algo se suplica, además no quiero fallarle a mis amigos,

-vale, pero debo advertir que no soy buen deportista y que me parece una tontería esta competencia

-no te preocupes Soul, con Maka y Paty es suficiente, son las mejores atléticas de la escuela-me dice Kid

-y no se olviden de su dios. Hare que esos _perros callejeros_ me lamban los pies-todos nos soltamos riendo ante ese comentario

-bien chicos, siguiente paso. Un nombre para el equipo-todos nos quedamos callados pensando

-que les parece _STARS_

-no-le dice Liz

-porque no

-simple. Es tu apeido

-pero…

-pero nada-Black hizo un puchero

-que les parece _Los simétricos_

-ni en tus sueños-otra vez nos sumergimos a un gran silencio

-resonance- todos volteamos a ver a Maka

-¿Qué dices Maka?

-el nombre…Resonance…digo…es difícil de explicar por qué ese nombre…pero esa palabra me recuerda mucho a ustedes… ¿y bien?

-Me gusta-hable-suena _Cool_

-a mí también me gusto

-perfecto, Resonance

Después de un rato de estar platicando lo sucedido, y de burlarnos de las caras que hacían nuestros contrincantes, nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestra habitación. Media hora más tarde, me acosté, pero no podía dormir pensando en estos dos días, creo que después de todo no iba a estar aburrido, estos chicos son increíbles, además volver a ver a Crona me hizo recordar muchos momentos juntos, malos y buenos, pero en especial ese día…el día en que todos se arruino para todos mis amigos y toda mi familia…aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Unos sonidos se empezaron a oír fuera de mi habitación, volteé a ver el reloj y pude ver que eran las 12:00 de la noche, me levante de la cama al notar que los ruidos eran pequeñas risas y que provenían de la habitación de Maka.

_-listas para la pijama da, chicas-_ escuche la voz de Liz susurrar

-_no entiendo porque nos escondemos de los chicos- _esa fue Maka, creo no puedo distinguir bien de quien era

_-porque son unos metiches, y lo más seguro es que van a querer espiar…y ahora no quiero que lo hagan...y supongo que ya saben porque… ¿o me equivoco?_

_-no Liz, sabemos perfectamente para que querías que viniéramos para hacer solo un par de preguntas que ya sabemos cuál es la respuesta_

_-bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Maka…Tsubaky, todos sabemos que te mueres por Black, desde tercero de secundaria, y él también se muere por ti, pero es muy idiota como para darse cuenta…Crona, conozco a mi primo desde que llego a NY, y créeme cuando te digo que nunca lo había visto así por una chica, y al parecer no soy la única, que se dio cuenta ¿o me equivoco, Maka?_

_-estoy de acuerdo contigo..._

_-ma-ka-_aunque sé que no puedo ver sé que Tsubaky y Crona han de estar rojas como jitomates

_-lo siento Tsubaky y Crona pero es la verdad…._

_-y ahora la que me falta…_

_-¿Por qué me miras así? A mí no me gusta nadie…además ¿Quién sería?_

_-sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando- _enserio desde cuando me volví tan metiche, además a mí que me importa si a Maka le gusta alguien. Pero que es este vacío que siento_- Kid y Black no son los únicos chicos que están con nosotras, al menos no ahora- _ahora estoy yo. Eso significa que…

_-¿insinúas que me gusta Soul? Pero que estás pensando Liz, si solo llevamos casi dos días de conocernos…no creo que sea posible enamorarme de alguien tan pronto- _creo que pensé demasiado rápido,

_-¿sabías que existe el amor a primera vista?_

_-no en mi diccionario_

_-pero en el mío si…además, puedo detectarlo…eh notado que te brillan los ojos, siempre que lo vez, además a Soul también le gustas_

_-cómo puedes estar tan segura_

_-por la cara de idiota que pone cuando te ve_

¿Qué?...no creo que me guste Maka, ¿o sí?, digo debo admitir, que Maka es realmente hermosa a su manera, y que no puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo…pero eso no significa nada… como dice ella, el amor a primera vista no existe.

De repente, en un cerrar de ojos, se fue la luz. Los gritos de las chicas no se dieron a esperar. Salí de mi habitación, no sin antes coger mi celular que se encontraba en cercas de mí. Al salir vi a las chicas, sentadas, abrazadas unas con unas y con los ojos cerrados, escuche unos pasos apresurados detrás de mí, al voltear me encontré con Kid y Black Stars.

-viejo, me vas a dejar ciego….quita esa molesta luz-se quejó Black, poniéndose su brazo sobre sus ojos

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿porque tantos gritos?- pregunto Kid, mientras que las chicas, se ponían de pie al ver que estábamos nosotros

-las chicas se asustaron cuando se fue la luz- le conteste

-ah… ¿están bien?

-sí, es que nos agarró por sorpresa – contesto Tsubaky

-¿y que hacían aquí?... no deberían estar en sus habitaciones- pregunto Black Stars, aunque claro ya sabía cuál era la respuesta

-lo que hacíamos aquí no es de tu incumbencia- le contesto Liz

-EHY! … NO LE HABLES ASI A TU DIOS

-ya dejen de gritar…será mejor ir pos unas velas-dijo Maka, al ver que la única luz que había era la de mi celular, además de que este, apenas aluzaba el lugar.

-creo que hay unas en la alacena-le dijo Kid

-voy por ellas

-te acompaño, te ayudo a encontrarlas con la luz

-ok- Maka camina hacia por el pasillo y le sigo detrás de ella. Llegamos a la cocina y empezamos a buscar algunas velas.

-qué raro-susurre

-¿Qué cosa?

-que su fue la luz, digo…no está lloviendo ni nada

-tienes razón…tal vez, solo fue un problema de la cabaña…no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos ahora, mañana en la mañana arreglemos el problema

-sí, tienes razón.

Acomodamos unas cuantas velas en medí de la sala y sentarnos un rato a platicar, ya que la mayoría se les había ido el sueño tras el susto que se habían metido las chicas al irse a dormir. Patty, fue la única que se fue dormir, al igual que Black Stars, según, un DIOS COMO EL DEBE DORMIR BIEN PARA TENER MUCHAS ENERGIAS AL DIA SIGUIENTE. Solo estábamos Kid, Crona, Tsubaky Liz Maka y yo.

-no entiendo como Maka, pudo rechazar a Hero…siendo uno de los más guapos de la escuela-soltó de repente Liz, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo sobre la alfombra, apoyándose con el sillón

-pensé que te había dicho que no me interesaba y ya-contesto Maka, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo aun lado

-¿Hero te pidió que salieras con él?- dijo Kid, frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, debiste de haberlo visto, estaba tan mono- contesto Liz en vez de Maka- veo que no les has dicho a los chicos Maka- antes de que Maka pudiera responder una voz nos sorprendió por detrás

-y como es que Liz y Tsubaky saben y nosotros no, Maka- al parecer Black se había despertado. Al voltear estaba recargado a la pared con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos cruzados, por lo visto no le agradaba ese tal Hero

-Lo siento- le susurro Tsubaky a Maka- se me salió decirle

-no te disculpes Tsubaky, ha sido culpa mía…. Ahora, no has contestado mi pregunta, Maka

-No he tenido tiempo, fue antes de Salir de NY, simplemente se me olvido comentarlos

-pues no sé qué pretende Hero con Hablarte. Nunca te has prestado atención, hasta que se enteró de tus buenas calificaciones, el muy idiota de seguro va mal en una y solo se quiere aprovechar de ti…

-crees que no lo tengo claro… sé cómo es Hero, no necesito que te preocupes por mí,-todo se volvió silencioso, Maka miraba a Black y viceversa, Liz fue la otra vez en el día rompe el silencio

-Black Stars, cálmate ¿quieres?

-tu mejor no digas nada Liz, crees que no me entere que tu estuviste insistiendo para que aceptara salir con Hero, sabiendo cómo es-bufo Black

-Maka no es ninguna tota. Yo solo quería que se divirtiera un rato, la Hero fue la primera oportunidad que vi

-menudo idita le llegaste a conseguir a Maka

-¡YA BASTA! Dejen de estar hablando de mi cono si no estuviera… dejen de meterse en mi vida amorosa- salió corriendo a su habitación llorando

-Maka-chan- intento detenerla pero no pudo

-FELICIDADES Black y Liz lo volvieron a hacer-dijo Kid, Black solo soltó un bufido, mientras que Liz solo puso los ojos en blanco, Crona solo se recargaba de Kid algo nerviosa mientras que Tsubaky y yo no dejábamos de mirar el lugar por donde salió corriendo Maka.

Entonces me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a la habitación de Maka, todos me voltearon a ver con sorpresa, me excuse con que tenía sueño y me quería ir a mi habitación. Al llegar a la puerta de Maka, pegue oído y escuchaba sus sollozos, me preguntaba se debía entrar o no. ¿Qué tal si quería estar sola? O bueno la acabo de conocer, crea que soy metiche.

Me decido por entrar, la puerta no estaba cerrada, entre fácilmente. Enfrente, en la cama estaba Maka, acostada boca abajo con el rostro escondido en la almohada, me acerque despacio y me senté a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.

-que haces Soul,- me sorprendió que supiera quien soy, ya que no me ha volteado a ver desde que entre

-cómo es que ha sabido quien soy

-te huelo desde que entraste-se dio la vuelta quedado boca arriba, me vio por un par de segundos y supo que no había entendido lo que me dijo- te bañas de perfume lo sabias

-eh, no, pero gracias por decírmelo-otra vez, silencio, pero ahora a diferencia de los demás, fue cómodo

-¿te mandaron ellos?

-¿Quiénes?

-Kid y los demás… te dijeron que vinieras

-ah no… vine por voluntad propio

-ya veo… sabes, a veces no los entiendo, menos a Black y Liz. Siempre metiéndose donde no les importa

-siempre son así,

-sí, Black es algo sobreprotector conmigo, lo conozco desde siempre, pero odio cuando se pone en esa actitud, lo quiero y todo, pero a veces no lo soporto, es muy… assh

-pero, no te lo tomes a mal, él lo hace porque te quiere y te ve como una hermana. Además, le molesto que esa tal Hero solo te quiera utilizar

-pero no soy ninguna tonta como para no darme cuenta. Pero allá él.

-sí, ya no le des importancia.

Me recosté a su lado, los dos mirábamos el techo en completo silencio, solo escuchábamos algunos grillos y los murmullos de los demás, que seguramente ya se habrán metido a sus habitaciones. La luz todavía no volvía y solo éramos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-no entiendo por qué la Luna brilla. Es decir, solo es un pedazo de roca, que está en las sombras

-dice una leyenda, que su brillos es único en todo el universo, mucho más bello que los rayos del sol. Y no se refiere por el tipo de brillo que tiene, sino porque gracias a ese brillo, los amantes pueden encontrarse en las sombras y nunca perderse

-wow…nunca la había escuchado

-es porque es de aquí, de Death City

-ya veo ¿tienen muchas leyendas?

-casi nada

-tienen de suspenso

-una que otra

-me podrías contar una… ¿sabes? a mí me encanta lo paranormal, es un mundo maravilloso escondido en las sombras y que los humanos como nosotros nos limitamos a ver

-yo no le veo nada de maravilloso a ese tipos de cosas. Que tiene de gracia que te seduzcan para después recibir dos colmillos clavados en el cuello o que no puedas estar tranquilo en tu propio hogar solo porque estas invadiendo el lugar sagrado de un fantasma

-tal vez si lo vez de ese modo te parezca tonto

-no le veo otro modo que no sea ese

-estamos teniendo una pelea sin sentido ¿sabías? Mejor cuéntame una historia

-pareces una niña de 5 años ¿sabías?

-¿y? no te dejare ir hasta que lo hagas

-está bien, pero deja la pienso

-de acuerdo

La verdad no me acurdo de ninguna de las historias que mi madre me contaba cuando era niño, y la única que me sabía la del maldito que arruinó mi infancia.

_MAKA POV_

Ya me estaba impacientando, realmente no mentía cuando le dije que a mí me encantaba ese tipo de cosas, y no era porque me sentía atraída por el atractivo de los vampiros o que quiera que me rodeen los brazos de un licántropo, no, claro que, era porque me encanta la sensación que da cuando te paralizas por el miedo que tienes cuando sabes que vas a morir de la peor manera que hay. Pero esa ya es otra historia.

-y bien, sigo esperando- Soul solo un suspiro de pesadez,

-esta historia me la contaba mi madre de pequeño, antes de…antes de irnos de Death City-guardo silencio por un momento-según dicen que en tiempos muy remotos, las primeras personas que poblaron Death City no eran más que pobres pueblerinos que huían de su lugar de origen, ya que de dónde venían fueron atacados por soldados del reino. Ellos llegaron aquí con la esperanza de recuperar la vida de antes, con la diferencia de que ahora tendrían un poco de paz a sus alrededores. Pero se equivocaron. Después de tres meses de duro trabajo para los pueblerinos por fin pudieron descansar, ya que en ese tiempo se dedicaban a reconstruir un pequeño pueblo y en buscar comida. La tercera semana de Junio, empezaron a desaparecer niños, mientras que cada mañana aparecía el cuerpo sin vida de una persona en la entrada del busque. Los pueblerinos decidieron entrar al busque en busca del Psicópata que atacaba su pueblo, solo entraron unos cuantos, los demás esperaban ansiosos a que alguien saliera con vida. Pasaron los días y nadie salió. Al mes siguiente, casi todo volvió a la normalidad, los aldeanos creyeron que los que se adentraron al bosque lograron su objetivo destruyendo a la bestia pero que les había costado la vida….listo

-eso es todo, no dio tanto miedo

-esa es solo una de las muchas versiones que hay, pero es la única que recuerdo

-si te acuerdas de otra me la cuentas ¿vale?

-como quieras… creo que ya debo irme- Soul se levanta a la cama y se dirige a la puerta

-hasta mañana

-adiós

Cierra la puerta de tras de si, puede notar cierta molestia en su voz pero no le di mucha importancia.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, pensando en lo que me había dicho Liz antes de que se fuera la Luz. Es verdad que me siento un poco más feliz cuando Soul está conmigo pero no creo que tenga nada que ver. Además si fuera cierto, no creo que Soul sienta lo mismo que yo.

* * *

**Bien, este es el fin del segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, espero que ya no me vuelva a suceder…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**BYE-BYE**


	3. CarmesíEl color de la sangre

**HOLA….**

**Bien les presento el tercer capítulo de EL BOSQUE, tiene un poco de suspenso, pero un poquito**

**Espero que les agrede**

* * *

**EL BOSQUE**

**CAPITULO III**

**_CARMESÍ, EL COLOR DE LA SANGRE_**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que hicimos la competencia y dos días desde que le conté la leyenda a Maka, desde entonces no le he dirigido la palabra, bueno si, pero solo un hola o unos buenos días, sé que parece algo infantil dejarle de hablarlo solo por una simple leyenda pero me hizo recordar recuerdos que creí dar por el olvido, pero tal parece que me equivoque.

En estos dos últimos dos días, no hemos hecho otra cosa más que entrenar para la competencia de mañana, todos están algo nerviosas en especial Maka, aunque trate de esconderlo. Eran las dos de la tarde, así que decidimos entrar y hacer un descanso, yo entre rápido para poder ganar el baño y poder darme una ducha, pero al parecer no fui el único con esa idea, ya que Maka iba tras de mí.

Por instinto acelere el paso pero Maka fue más rápida y me gano, derrotado me fui a la cocina por un poco de agua, los demás se encontraban descansando en la sala, hasta que la voz ruidosa de Liz se hizo presente

-Chicos, se ven que están muy cansados, que tal si, por ser ya su último día, nos vamos a dar una vuelta al bosque

-NO- gritamos al unísono Kid Crona y yo, con la sola mención de la idea de Liz se me pararon los pelos de punto

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?-la voz de Maka se hizo presente, voltio a verla sorprendido, ¡tan rápido se había duchado!...vestía un micro-short negro y una blusa blanca y el pelo lo tenía suelto escurriéndole agua

-No podemos ir al bosque…. Es muy peligroso-Kid se levanta de su lugar-podemos ir a cualquier lado menos ahí

-andas muy paranoico Kid- le dice Black parándose también

-si Kid… mira si no te gusta ir al bosque muy bien, pero no tienes por qué gritarnos así

-lo siento chicos pero… el bosque no es buena idea por el momento

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunta Maka, pero Kid solo baja la mirada, des pues voltea a verme a mí y des pues a Crona,

-solo es peligroso-después de decir eso se retira, pero antes de que lo haga Maka lo agarra del brazo

-¿A dónde vas Kid?

-a darme un baños, ustedes piensen mientras a donde ir- sin más que decir, Kid sale del agarre de Maka para seguir su camino, todos guardan silencio mirando por donde se había ido Kid, y al igual que él me voy a mi habitación. Maka solo me voltea a ver sorprendida, pero no me dice nada.

Entro a mi habitación y me recargo en la puerta, me dejo caer, pensando en la propuesta de Liz. Y se preguntara, ¿Qué tiene de malo un simple bosque? O ¿solo es un insignificante Bosque?... pues déjenme decirles que nos ni simple ni insignificante.

Después de media hora Black toco a mi puerta diciéndome que si ya estaba listo para ir a pasear, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para salir, así que me fui a mi cama y después de unos minutos me quede dormido.

* * *

_-AYUDAME….ONEE-CHAN…..POR FAVOR_

_Sus suplicas resonaban en mi mente, en forma de eco. Todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada, solo sentía que estaba corriendo, pero no sabía a donde iba exactamente, perseguía a alguien pero no sabía a quién exactamente._

_-AYUDAME….ONEE-CHAN…..POR FAVOR-_

_De repente una luz me segó por completo, por instinto cerré los ojos, poco a poco los fui abriendo. Ahora no estaba oscuro, todo tenía su color natural. _

_Me encontraba en el bosque, y los recuerdos de aquel trágico día llegaron a mí._

_El día en que mi hermana murió_

_Recuerdo cuando intente salvarle de que ÉL se la llevara, pero mis intentos fueron en vano. Aquella bestia infernal, me la arrebato de mis brazos, trate de perseguirlo pero ÉL me hirió con una de sus garras en el torso. Caí al suelo tratando de detener la hemorragia, hasta que todo se fue volviendo borroso para después…nada, de nuevo estoy zumbido en la oscuridad._

_-¡AYUDA!_

_Abro los ojos de golpe, bañado en sudor me levanto de la cama y trato de ir al baño _

_-¡AYUDA!- un grito hace que salga corriendo a afuera que es donde fue que se escuchó el grito.-¡POR FAVOR!- esa voz…es de…_

_-¡MAKA!_

_Al salir de la habitación, me encuentro parado en un charco de sangre, chorreaba sangre de la habitación de Maka. Trate de abrir la puerta pero era imposible así que la abrí a la fuerza, pero no había nadie, en la pared había algo escrito con sangre _

_"ESPERA MI LLEGADA…..DE NUEVO ESTOY DE VUELTA… ASI QUE…. ¡TEN CUIDADO A DONDE VAZ!"_

_-¡AYUDA!- asustado Salí de la habitación y fue a la sala, pero al llegar ahí me encontré con la escena mas espantosa de mi vida._

_Todos…TODOS mis amigos estaban muertos, algunos mutilados, otro solo con rasguños muy severos. Estaban todos excepto Maka_

_-SOUL….-busque con la mirada la voz de ella, pero no la hallaba-por aquí-la encontré, la voz venia de afuera._

_Al abrir la puerta me quede en schok. En frente de mí se encontraba Maka con vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en la parte de abajo lo tenía manchado de sangra, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, algunos mechones que le caían por el rostro no me dejaban ver su rostro. Estaba descalza y en su mano derecha llevaba un cuchillo que le escurría sangre, al igual que con el cuchillo, el brazo izquierdo también le escurría sangre, no sé si de ella o de alguien más._

_-¿Maka?... ¿estás bien?_

_-¿Por qué?... ¿porque Soul?_

_-¿eh?...Maka, no te entiendo que paso aquí... Todos están… muertos-_

_-por tu culpa….POR TU CULPA TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS-levanta su rostro y puedo ver sus ojos verdes esmeralda, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ahora no tienen ese brillo especial, están apagados-…. NO NOS PROTEJISTE… _

_-¿pero de que estás hablando?_

_- AHORA EL VENDRE POR NOSOTROS….pero antes de que eso suceda… yo te mato primero…._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Maka me apuña en el cuchillo en el torso_

_-Ma-ka…._

_Al caer al suelo, vuelto a verla a ella, pero en vez de ver sus ojos esmeralda, me encuentro con unos de color carmesí,…carmesí, el color de la sangre._

* * *

-AAAAAAAAH-me levanto de la cama de un brinco, me encontraba bañado en sudor y respiraba entrecortado.

Mire a mí alrededor, me encontraba en mi habitación

-SOUL…. ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?... ¿POR QUE GRITASTE?-maka entro corriendo y al ver mi estado se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó -solo fue un sueño. Tranquilo ya paso-empiezo a tocarla para ver si era verdad

-estas bien…estas bien

-sí, tranquilo no tengo nada…dime ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste

-tú…ustedes…había mucha sangre….sa-sangre por todas partes… yo…yo no hice nada para evitarlo…

-descuida, estamos bien

Mi respiración se fue controlando poco sa poco se fue haciendo normal, volteé a ver a Maka, quien me mirada muy preocupada, entonces me acorde de lo grosero que he sido con ella estos últimos días

-¿maka?

-¿si?

-perdona por no haberte dirigido la palabra estos días…es solo que he estado un poco intranquilo y….

-descuida, todos tenemos nuestros días malos

-pero es que yo…

-déjalo, en serio, no tienes de que preocuparte…ahora date un baño, yo mientras preparare la cena

-y los demás

-ellos vendrán más tarde… se fueron a meter a la playa

-¿y tú?... ¿no fuiste con ellos?

-no

-¿Por qué?

-ya es tarde y hace un poco de frio y no me quería meter

-ya veo

-bueno, entonces te veo más tarde

-si- Maka me sonríe y se marcha

Me levanto de la cama y busco un poco de ropa

En la ducha me puse a pensar en la pesadilla, y aunque solo fue eso, una pesadilla, todo parecía tan real que realmente llegue a pensar que Maka me había apuñalado. Además, el pensar de que ÉL este de vuelta lo hacía aún más peor.

No se si realmente Él vuelva pero si lo hace, juro que esta vez no tendré miedo, la última vez solo era un niño miedoso, pero ahora no. Ahora protegeré a mis amigos, protegeré de Maka, y vengare la muerte de mi hermana. Juro que así será.

* * *

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

**_¿y bien?_**

**_¿les gusto?_**

**_¿le sigo o no?_**

**_Díganme_****_, no se queden con las ganas de comentar, o si quieren, quitar o poner algo...con tal de hacerlos feliz..._**

**_espero sus REVIEWS_**

**_BYE-BYE_**


End file.
